Let's Have Fun
by KuroTenshi00
Summary: A collection of stories about random events that happen with the nations. From just craziness to pure fluff. Rated T, because who knows what will happen next. No real main, but will often involve Canada.
1. Why Are You Called America?

**This is a collection of one-shots or more, just for when I'm in the mood to write something different, or when I have a spur-of-the-moment idea. Don't own Hetalia.**

The North America brothers were sitting on the couch in Canada's cabin in the Canadian Rockies, because why not?

"Hey, America." Canada asked.

"Hm?"

"I've always wondered, why are you called America?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we're all America, me, you, Mexico, and the South Americas, so I wonder why you're called America."

"Never thought of that, I wonder."

The twins sat like this for the rest of the day, pondering the thought, until they decided to take action.

"C'mon, Mattie, you and me are gonna solve this mystery!" America exclaimed.

Canada, who was drinking some tea at the moment, stared at his southern brother for a bit, blinked, and then responded, putting his cup down, "Okay."

The rest of the week was a nightmare to the other nations, America and Canada nationnapped Mexico, and a few of the South American nations, went on a great adventure, involving, how America would put, 'being better than Indiana Jones'. In the end their answer was found in England's secret basement in a journal entry. ̶ After all of these years, the name I gave America has stuck, and instead of the United States, he is being called America, I guess he did like one thing I gave him. ̶ There the entry ended, though America took the book so that he could read the rest, and they both only had one thought on it.

"Boring." They said in unison, with that, their great adventure came to an end, a very, very, boring end.

**Suggest ideas to me if you want, and I'll work into something. Bye! Come again, Да? ︢ ȷ ︢**


	2. Mount Everest

**Chapter 2. Let's see, what to do? I know! Let's…**

Four men stood in the middle of a small camp clearing, looking at the mountain looming over them.

"You do know this is stupid, right?" One said. He had blond, wavy, shoulder length hair, amethyst-colored eyes, and glasses; he was wearing a long, tan coat, and was holding a polar bear.

"Of course we do, but that's never stopped us before!" Another said. He too had blond hair, but it was short and somewhat spiked on one side, he had green eyes and a broad grin on his face; he had a long, black and red coat and if you looked closely, you could see the tip of a battle axe peeking out of his coat.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine since you have the hero with you!" The third exclaimed. This one had short brown-blond hair, with a small cowlick on top; he had brown eyes, glasses, and was wearing a bomber jacket.

"Yep, that makes us all feel so much better." The last commented. He had blond hair, a weird hairstyle, green eyes, and a scar just above one of them; he was wearing a tan jacket and a blue and white striped scarf.

"Let's get this party started!" The second shouted.

"Wait, are you sure you have everything, Denmark? This isn't easy, you know." The first said.

"Don't be such a worrywart, Canada! It'll be fine, right, America?" Denmark reassured.

"That's right, you commie bastard, it'll be fine as long as you don't lay a fucking finger on my little bro." America said with a smile on his face.

"What did you just say!?" Denmark yelled.

"Let's calm down before you two cause an avalanche." The last one said.

"C'mon, Netherlands, you know it's impossible to stop them once they've started." Canada said with an exasperated sigh, turning around and starting to follow the path up the mountain.

"Well then, we'll be off." Netherlands said, following after his friend, and leaving the other two behind.

They walked in silence for a bit until Netherlands spoke, "It's cold out here."

"Don't say it."

"You know what would warm us up?"

"Don't say it."

He reached into his coat, "Whiskey."

"I told you not to bring any alcohol with you! We're climbing Mount Everest, not going to a party!"

"Suit yourself." He said, slipping it back into his coat. "You sure they'll be okay?" He asked, looking behind them, where shouts were erupting.

"No, I just didn't want to get caught in the impending disaster in the form of an avalanche."

"Good idea."

After walking a bit more they heard rumbling next to them. "Looks like it's here, wonder if one of them slammed into the mountain."

"Well, whatever they did, it's done now."

"At least we'll make it to the top."

"Yeah, we can call a rescue team when we get back down."

In the end Netherlands and Canada made it to the top and had a picnic, with some whiskey. Once they got back down they called a rescue team and America and Denmark were found later. At this time, Netherlands and Canada were sitting in Canada's living room, curled up near the fireplace, each bundled up in blankets, and drinking hot cocoa.

"Ahh, this is nice."

"Yep."

"They should be arriving soon, huh?"

"Yeah, any minute now."

Slurp.

"That good?"

"Yep, maple syrup makes everything taste better."

"Mmm."

The door slammed open. "Right on cue."

**What happens, happens, and that just happened. I ever have an idea for the next one.**


	3. Takeover

**I had this idea, who said being invisible is a disadvantage? Don't own Hetalia.**

Canada was sitting in the meeting room as usual, waiting for lunch break to end, when he got a call. The ID of the number sent a jolt of surprise through him. He answered.

"Hello?"

'The preparations are finally done.'

"Really? After 50 years, finally. Thank you very much for your help."

'No, it is the least I could do, for my young country.'

"Yes, no matter what, all Canadians are loyal, but you especially so, though you are not."

'Thank you.'

"I will call you later to commence the operation, and hopefully it will work."

'Yes.'

Finally it was ready; he could put his plan into motion. He was quiet for all of those years, just listening, watching, and it paid off. He knew all of the secrets, and could make the world fall apart. The meeting started, and he wasn't just going to watch. He stood up and spoke in his normal voice, as loud as America's.

"Hello, everyone, I would like to thank you all for your cooperation, thanks to you I can finally begin my plan." He said and then pulled out his phone.

"Team 1, go."

Men burst through the windows, and subdued the nations.

"Military Sabotage teams, get started."

"Mattie! What are you doing!? When did you become like this!?" America shouted.

"Taking over of course, and when did I become like this? Since when have you known me, and since when have you tried to?" With that, he walked away. "I would think that the containers are ready?" He asked one of the men.

"Yes, sir."

"Good," He picked up the phone, "now let's get on with it, shall we? General Winter."

**I would think you got that idea. Canada had his people everywhere to take action when the time came. He got help from General Winter and started to take over the world.**


	4. Stranded

**Another one. Don't own Hetalia.**

In the middle of the ocean you could see a small tropical island. It is deserted, well, was. Two men were sitting on the beach looking out upon the endless sea. One had blond hair and amethyst eyes, while the other had blond hair, yellow-green eyes, and a bandage on his nose; he was the taller of the two. The shorter one broke the silence.

"Remind me, how did we get in this mess again?" he said.

"Uh, white-water rafting down the Nile and into a hurricane?" The other answered.

"Ahh, yes, and whose idea was that?"

"Surprisingly, yours."

"Yeah, and would you be so kind as to try to talk me out of something so stupid, and, pray tell, why you did not?"

"But it sounded like so much fun, and a good chance to have some brotherly bonding."

"But we both knew it would end in tragedy."

"Yeah. I think because of this I like you more, Canada."

"If you call me Canada I'll call you Australia."

"Don't do that, Mattie, it'll make it seem like we don't know each other."

"Sometimes I wish we didn't, including right now."

"You're so cruel, Mattie! How could you say such a thing to your big brother?"

"I'm the older brother here."

"Yeah, but you're small."

"Shut up."

"…When do you think they'll notice we're gone?"

"At the next world meeting."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Wanna play I Spy?"

*sigh* "Fine."

"Okay, I spy something… blue."

"The sea."

"Wow, you're good at this, your turn."

"I spy something stupid."

"Um, uh, okay, you win, I don't see anything stupid on this island."

"Really, cause it's right in front of me."

"…Wanna make a sand castle?"

"Yeah, it's better than playing I Spy."

They started to build, Canada make an exact replica of Parliament Hill, while Australia made a scale model of himself.

"Look at that, isn't it cool?"

"Yeah, amazing."

"…Wanna play I Spy again?"

"You know what? I think I'll just make some sand pancakes in Parliament Hill."

"It's boring here."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"I spy something tan."

"Parliament Hill."

"Yeah."

"I spy something white."

"A cloud?"

"Yes."

**A bit weird, but I liked it.**


	5. Really? part 1

**Hi, it's Sunday, I'm bored. Here you go. Don't own Hetalia.**

America and Canada were sitting on the couch in England's home, waiting for him to come home. They were watching TV, some action movie America picked out, and had the volume to the max. Canada looked around, his gaze landing on the broken window and the car rammed into a tree just outside it.

"You do know we just committed a crime, right?" he said.

"What? We're just visiting a friend." America said innocently.

"Wonder when he'll get back."

"Yeah, we've been here for two hours, no one has called the police either."

"Want to snoop?"

"Thank you, for saying it! Yes, yes I would like to do that very much."

"Where should we start?"

"His room." America said, walking up the stairs.

They started to rummage through the drawers, finding nothing, Canada opened the closet. He stared inside it for a second before closing it.

"Hey, Al, could you come look at this?"

"Yeah, sure. Why?" America opened the closet. He stared as well, and then closed it, asking, "Is that?"

"I think."

"This is real, right?"

"Completely."

"This isn't a book?"

"No it isn't."

"Uh, should we…"

"Go inside? Yes. Cause I have a feeling he did."

"We owe him an apology."

"No, you do."

"Well let's get going, then."

"Yep, we're off."

"To Narnia!" They shouted together.

**That's right, I'm doing this. This is part 1, there should be 3 or 4.**


	6. WHAT?

**Well, yeah. I got Pokemon Black 2 today, so, yeah. Anyways, don't own Hetalia.**

America and Canada were sitting on Canada's couch, talking, the room went silent before Canada brought up a tense subject.

"Hey, Al, why do you hate Ivan so much?" he asked.

"Don't you dare say that commie's name!"

"He was a communist, but that's in the past. He doesn't dislike you, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, lately me and Ivan have become really good friends, which you constantly complain about, mind you. But I'm surprised that you haven't noticed, almost everyone else has, except England and France."

"Noticed what?"

"Al, Ivan actually likes you."

"What!?"

"See, you're oblivious, look at Russia now. He has a free market economy, and he's much nicer lately, I should know."

"Just how close are you?"

"Hm? Oh, probably best friends, a while back we would always meet in secret, so that you wouldn't nag me."

"What kind of things did you do?"

"Play hockey, watch movies, drink vodka at his place, and do all of those things again with the usual gang."

"Usual gang?"

"Oh, yeah," Canada diverted his eyes, "I'm actually more popular than you'd think, the usual gang is… Denmark, Australia, Norway, Iceland, Sweden, Finland, Ukraine, Germany will join us if Prussia drags him along, and Italy and Romano might come with Germany, France and Spain sometimes come with Prussia, too, Netherlands always comes, and Belgium might tag along, Hong Kong likes to stabilize a brotherly relationship with me and will come if I call, Japan or China will come with him, I've seen Tony once, Egypt, Greece, but he usually sleeps, Turkey once showed up uninvited and came regularly, and a lot others."

"And where exactly do you fit this many people?"

"You wanna see?"

"I'm not sure, but yes."

"Follow me." Canada then got up, he went out the door and walked down the sidewalk to a seemingly abandoned building. "Welcome to Club Maple!"

"This dump?"

"It's not a dump, you'll see." He knocked on the door.

"Hello, password?" A pair of red eyes appeared.

"Gil, it's me."

"You have to know the password to get in."

"So help me, if you do not open this door, I will grab my hockey stick and-"

"Okay! No need to get so violent. Boss is here."

"I told you not to call me that."

"Hey, Matthew!" A chorus of shouts erupted. The building had three stories with glass floors on the top two and flashing lights on the first. On the first there was a dance floor, the second floor had a bar and a few tables, and the third was where you could get all the goods you could desire. IT. WAS. AMAZING.

"Hi, guys, I brought America over!"

"Cool, now that you're here we can get the real party started." Denmark came over and handed Canada a mike.

"Yep. Now then. LET'S PARTY CANADIAN STYLE!" he shouted, America was surprised, but to everyone else, this seemed normal.

"YEAH!"

Canada hopped up onto a stage that came out of the ground, and started to sing. And, boy, was he good, everyone was yelling, dancing, and singing along. While this went on, Russia went over to America and started to talk.

"Do you like me now?"

"I guess."

"That mean's I have permission, da?

"Permission for what?"

"To become one with Matvey, of course."

"WHAT!?"

**There you go. I'm still wanting idea's, I only have mine in the middle of the day or at night, then I forget. Next… TO NARNIA!**


	7. Really? part 2

**I have the flu. I had to go home and I'm a little not here, hope I get better soon. Don't own Hetalia.**

"Ooh, this coat looks nice, this one too."

"What are you talking about?"

"I found some cool coats."

"Don't take them, they belong to England."

"He won't notice, now move over, there's not enough room in here."

"Me!? I can barely move! Stop pushing. Hey! We're gonna fall!"

"OOF!" The twins fell into the snow, after tumbling there for a bit, they looked up to see a faun.

"Uh, hi."

**UHHGG! I… I need some soup. I'm going to sit down now.**


End file.
